


Messages of love

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, abby speaking trigesdaleng, peace summit, satin dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pike never won the election and Marcus is Chancellor, but he still has to deal with the tensions between the Coalition and Arcadia. So Marcus and Abby host a peace summit, and throughout the night Marcus finds himself falling more and more in love with her. In response to tumblr prompts by the lovely a-kabby-k;</p>
<p>You’re breathtaking! He said without thinking. Abby is wearing a modern black dress for a special occasion at Arkadia and Marcus enjoy it very very very much…(Establish relationship or not)</p>
<p>We can’t do this here! She hissed, breathless. In the middle of the night at Arkadia, Abby finds Marcus playing piano in the bar. SEX ON THE PIANO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages of love

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So I’m not gonna lie. Despite this taking me a very long time to write, I’m not entirely pleased with it. Not my best work. But it’s not bad perse, just missing that something that my other kabby fics have. I dunno, please leave me your thoughts. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Less than a week to the kabby kiss guys! Hopefully the fics will keep us all going on until then    
> I really liked these prompts because I’ve always wanted to do a kabby fic where they’re both dressed up formally and kind of like at a formal ball/cute party type thing in Arcadia. It probably would have been easier to have an already established relationship, but I enjoy writing the slow burn of kabby finally getting together. Oh and fyi, the Grounders and other characters may be out of character, but I couldn’t really get around it. :/ And apologies for the inaccurate Trigedasleng. I found a dictionary online but it didn’t have all of the words I wanted, so I kind of just made it up or translated it into latin. Advice on how to accurately write this language would be much appreciated. Now I’m off to bed. It’s midnight here and this fic has kept me up too many nights.

Marcus Kane swallowed. He tried to collect his thoughts together, but his throat was paper dry and his mind dissolved to mush.

All he could see was skin, and the black fabric that seemed to effortlessly move with her body and glide against her skin in whispers of thin satin. The dress was as light as water and floated around her frame, but at other times when she folded her arms and drew her body closer, it clung closer to her figure, accentuating her voluptuous curves.

It was a black dress held by thin ribbon laced around her neck, with a split that parted the dress from her mid-thigh.  It flowed down her frame and trailed behind her in a rippling tail.

And Marcus Kane couldn’t stop staring.

His eyes trailed down her neckline, to her collarbone, and across her exposed shoulders, following the valley of skin that dipped between her breasts. They continued to follow until they reached the split that rode dangerously high up her thigh, exposing a flicker of skin whenever she moved.

“Marcus?”

She stared at him curiously. Marcus lifted his head up, forcefully dragging his gaze away from her skin and to her eyes, the gears in his head frantically turning. He had come here for a reason. Yes. But he couldn’t recall what that reason was.

Because all he could think about was Abby Griffin and her naked skin. And…and…Marcus’s eyes drifted away from her face, taking her in completely. Her cascade of caramel blonde curls that fell down her frame in soft waves, her strawberry lips that tilted into a hint of a smile, and her warm golden brown coloured eyes, which after all of the horrors they had witnessed, still smiled back on their own.

It wasn’t just the dress or the skin. _It was her._ It was just her, in a new dress, a new, provocative…heart-hammering, _sexy_ dress that Lexa had lent her for the peace summit, and one that Marcus was still struggling to adjust too.

“Marcus?” Abby questioned him again.

“You’re breathtaking,” he said without thinking, the words rolling off his tongue.

Abby’s lips parted in surprise. “Oh,” she said softly, unsure of what to say.

A blush slowly crept to her cheeks and she dipped her head down, a few curls falling over her face. She chewed her lower lip nervously. Perhaps she was realising just how exposed she was in her new dress, and felt herself burning under Marcus’s heated gaze.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Abby began again, lifting her head up. She glanced down at her dress, brushing the ends of the heavenly soft material. “I shouldn’t be wearing this”.

Marcus’s eyes flickered down her frame once more, a frown furrowing his features. “Abby, it’s perfect on you,” he said reasonably.

Abby bit back an exasperated sigh. “It’s not that”. Abby knew that the dress was gorgeous. She had caught her gaze in the mirror as she was walking through the quarters, and she had to admit just a little, the dress looked stunning on her. “Marcus, _you’re_ Chancellor now, and you’ll be mending our relations with the Grounders tonight. I shouldn’t be giving the speech-“

“Abby, hosting the peace summit in Arcadia was your idea,” Marcus interrupted her. “The Grounders will want to hear from you too”.

Abby pushed her lips together. “Even so, this dress-“

“Is stunning on you,” he interrupted her again with a soft smile. “Besides, this peace summit is a formal occasion, so we’re expected to dress up. Besides, the Commander had this made especially for you, and I don’t think that it would be appropriate, _or wise_ , to decline her offer”.

“No…I agree. But I don’t see Lexa making anything for you to wear,” she replied pointedly, gesturing to his collared shirt and dress jacket that they had retrieved from Mt Weather before it was blown up.

Marcus shrugged nonchalantly. “If she had offered me clothes then I would have accepted them. But from what I gather, the male Grounders are typically shirtless and painted with markings during their traditional summits. And I wasn’t ready to put our people through _that_ ,” he added with a teasing smile. “Besides, I told you before. _We’re in this together_. We’ll speak to the people together. Lexa knows that you’re just as much a leader as I am, and I’m sure she wants you to be dressed as one so her people can see that too”.

Abby stared at him intently, but couldn’t fight the hint of a smile quirking on her lips. “Fine, I’ll wear the dress”.

She even agreed to wear the strappy, leather high heeled shoes that Lexa had lent her too (although it took her a little practice to walk in them). She was surprised at the new attire that the Grounders seemed to wear; it was so far from the rough and practical clothing that they war to battle.

“Oh, and Lexa brought you another gift,” Kane said, suddenly remembering.

He retrieved a small bag from his pocket and pulled out a beaded necklace strung with tiny feathers and shells. Abby’s lips parted at the gift.

“It’s beautiful. Did Lexa really want me to have this?”

“Well, I’m sure Clarke will be dressed up for the occasion. I think the Commander wanted to ensure that the Mother of Wanheda looked just as stunning as her daughter”.

Abby carefully took the necklace with gentle fingers, admiring it. Then she tilted her head to the side and tried to connect the two, delicate chains together around her neck, struggling to thread the hook through the loop.

Marcus noticed her difficulty and stepped behind her. He reached for her hands and gently took the necklace from her grasp. He brushed her curls to the side and linked the chains together, letting the necklace fall in place. But his hand lingered on her neck, near the thin ribbon that held her dress in place.

Ever since he had walked into Abby’s quarters and saw her in that dress, he couldn’t erase the darker fantasises clouding his mind. _How easy it would be for him to boldly walk forward and pull the ribbon and watch the dress flutter and fall into a black pool around her._

But he didn’t. His fingers ghosted along the curve of her neck instead, drifting along her exposed back, his eyes once again getting lost on her skin. _What would it be like to kiss her neck? Would she gasp under his touch, moan if he nipped along her skin?_ Marcus felt her shiver underneath his cool touches, her breathy gasps alerting him back to reality.

Marcus let his hand fall by his side.

Abby turned around, tilting her head to the side. “ _Ha du en’s check au?”_  [How does it look]. The words were a little clumsy as they rolled off her lips, but they made Marcus smile nonetheless.

“ _Meizen_ ”. [Beautiful]. “You’ve been practising your trigedasleng?”

Abby nodded. “I had too if I’m going to get this right tonight”. She picked up a piece of paper from her bed, frowning at the script. “I’m still unsure about this. The people expect you to be reading out the welcome speech. You don’t need me”.

“The Grounders respect you, and they’ll want to hear from you too. Hey,” Marcus caught her worried gaze, passing her a smile, “You’ll be fine. Just say it like we practised yesterday”.

Abby nodded, staring at the script intently. _Osir gada in hofli quia klir, rebus oso fucher gerdenes”_

 “ _Fucha gedanes”,_ he gently corrected her, the words rolling fluently off his tongue.

Abby nodded again and repeated the sentence.

“Perfect”. Marcus pulled up his sleeve, checking his watch. “We better leave now, they’ll be arriving soon”.

Abby passed him the script so he could pocket it in his jacket. Marcus turned to leave before Abby quickly stopped him.

“Wait, I need to fix your tie”.

Marcus turned around and allowed her to adjust his tie, her efficient fingers tightening it before loosening it a little. The action came to her instinctively. Marcus was surprised at how domestic things had gotten between them lately, and he wasn’t just referring to his tie.

It had become a routine between the two of them; Abby coming back to his quarters from a long day at medical and collapsing onto his couch, where Marcus would have a cup of tea ready for her. Marcus stopping by Medical before his nightshift would start, chatting with Abby and helping her practice her Trigedasleng. Everything had been so easy between them lately. Perhaps it was because Arcadia hadn’t enjoyed this much peace in months, or perhaps it was because Marcus had recently come to the conclusion that he was falling for Abby Griffin.

He wasn’t sure when it had happened. Sparks had been flying between them ever since the Mt Weather, but his feelings had been increasing rapidly ever since. Marcus briefly wondered if the feelings had developed long before, but the two of them had been too busy trying to maintain peace and keep their people alive that he hadn’t realised how he felt.

“There,” Abby said, running her hand down his tie. “Perfect. The Commander will be impressed”.

Then to his surprise, Abby took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Come on, we don’t want to be late”.

…

The peace summit was a success. Lexa had arrived with her people and a few other leaders representing other clans in the Coalition too. Clarke didn’t waste a second before running over and embracing her mother in a tight hug. Abby had been radiating a smile ever since.  

Marcus and Abby had decided to hold the peace summit indoors. Long dining tables were laid out with copious amounts of roast food and baskets of fresh fruit. Harper had spent the day with her team decorating the room, placing candles along the dining tables and across the bar (where barrels of Monty’s moonshine sat at the ready), and hanging strings of flowers across the ceiling.  It was nowhere as magnificent as the summits Lexa had invited them too, but it was still stunning all the same.

Their welcome speech had been a success too. Marcus had begun by welcoming the Grounders to their home in their native tongue, taking a few of the Grounders leaders by surprised. He spoke about the hope he had to start a new page and leave their wars and bloodshed behind so their children could live a peaceful and prosperous future. 

Then it was Abby’s turn, and she took his breath away.

The Trigedasleng language rolled off her tongue eloquently. She spoke with confidence and resolve, a flicker of fire lighting her eyes as she spoke passionately about how Tikru would always find an ally within Skaikru. She captivated him.

_“Osir gada in hofli quia klir, rebus oso fyucha gedanes”_  [We have hope for peace, prosperity, and our future together]. “Now please,” she said, her voice slipping back to her native language. “Everyone sit and drink, and enjoy the banquet”.

Lexa stood up, the chair screeching underneath her. She raised her goblet into the air, encouraging everyone else to follow. “Thank you Marcus and Abby kom Skaikru. Your people too, will always have an ally within us. From now on, your wars will be our wars. Your enemies will be ours. And our city will be yours to share with too”.

The room was swept away in a round of toasts. Marcus and Abby shared a look and a small smile. They had their peace. Not just with Lexa and her people, but hopefully, the Coalition too.

“You did it,” Abby whispered to him.

Marcus took her hand, squeezing it gently. “No. _We_ did it”.

…

“You care about her, don’t you?”

Marcus turned his head to Indra, who had appeared next to his side, a goblet of moonshine in her hand (although he hadn’t seen her drink it once. He suspected that she was holding it in respect for their traditions rather than her tastebuds). His eyes followed hers and landed on Abby, who was bowing her head down and smiling politely at Azgeda’s King. Clarke stood by her side, introducing Roan to her mother, Skaikru’s Vice Chancellor.

“Of course. She’s my friend”.

Indra’s lips tilted into a hint of a smile. “No, that’s not what I meant”.

Marcus frowned, turning back to her.

Indra returned her eyes back to Abby, who was now engaged in conversation with Roan. “I see the way you looked at her. You haven’t stopped watching her all night. You love with her”.

Marcus breathed in sharply, tensing.

“I’m surprised. It is rare to find a leader so willing to fall in love, let alone develop feelings for their second, or what you call, Vice Chancellor. It is a dangerous thing…love, especially for our commanders. They can put themselves at risk if they choose to put their loved one before themselves, or worst, their people,” Indra finished darkly, her eyes drifting over to her Commander, who was now talking to Clarke. “Love will weaken a leader”.

Marcus’s eyes returned to Abby, his features softening. “I disagree. Abby makes me stronger. She’s changed me,” Marcus paused, unsure of whether or not he should disclose his history to Indra. But Indra was staring at him with genuine interest and curiosity, so he continued. “I was once cold and pragmatic. I always made the tough decisions, because I believe that’s what was needed for our people to survive. But I,” Marcus hesitated, swallowing thickly at the memories. “But I ended up voting for our people’s deaths, because I was being reasonable, logical, and I thought that it was the right thing to do. But Abby…Abby never wanted them to die, and she was right. Sometimes we need to see past reason to truly see what’s best for our people. And Abby helps me do that. She reminds me of who we are, human, not monsters. She strengthens me”.

Marcus stopped, surprised at himself for confessing all of this to Indra of all people. Perhaps he had drunk more moonshine than he thought. But when he looked up, Indra was studying him intently, almost peculiarly.

Finally she said, “Perhaps you are right. Maybe Abby does strengthen you. It certainly sounds like she’s changed you, although whether that is for the better, I am not so sure. Leaders should separate their feelings from their duty and be guided by reason, not emotion,” Indra paused, staring at him closely again. “But I wonder Marcus, why are you telling me all of this, and not her?” 

 

Marcus’s eyes rounded, surprised at her comment. But she stared back at him, awaiting his answer. Marcus exhaled slowly, lowering his eyes. “I couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t matter anyway. Nothing can ever become of us”.

Indra lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 Marcus hesitated, the words faltering in his throat. He collected his thoughts together. “Abby and I have a complicated history,” Marcus finally carefully. “And there’s too much bloodshed between us”.

Indra tilted her head up, slowly understanding. “And you’re afraid that she won’t forgive you?”

 Marcus lifted his eyes up to her, surprised at how accurate she was at reading him. He’d never expect intimidating and fearsome Indra to be so observant.

“You don’t need to worry Marcus,” she replied before he could respond, dragging her eyes back to Abby. “I see the way she looks at you too”.

Marcus’s frowned deepened. When he lifted his head up to ask her what she meant, he briefly caught a flicker of caramel coloured hair from the corner of his eye. His eyes caught Abby watching him from over her shoulder curiously, a warm tenderness softening her maple eyes. He caught her eyes and she quickly turned away. She went back to re-engaging herself in conversation with Roan and Clarke, but Marcus noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks.

“See?” Indra said with a flicker of a smile. “You have nothing to be afraid of”.

…

The celebrations began as a success. The Grounders had brought some of their friends and family to the celebrations, and they were mingling with the Arcadian people as well, smiling and gesturing in attempts at communication. Marcus and Abby too had conversed with all of the leaders, slowly building up trust and friendship between the Coalition and Skaikru.

Alas, it seemed too good to be true. Because somewhere along the night, tensions had begun to rise again, clouding the room like a poisonous fog. It had started with some of the Grounders whispering in hushed voices. Now they were staring at the room in disgust, and casted filthy looks towards Marcus too.

It wasn’t long before Marcus found Abby sitting alone at the dining table, taking some time out from the exhausting night.

“Hey,” Abby said when he approached her, frowning when she saw the concern creasing his features. “What’s wrong?”

“The Grounders. I’m worried that some of them don’t seem as pleased with the alliance as I had imagined”.

Abby frowned, following his gaze. She spotted the Grounder’s glaring at what appeared to be a... _piano?_ It was a black, grand piano that sat in front of the room, collecting a blanket of dust and piercing glares from the Grounders. Abby blinked, her mind wheeling together, trying to work out what was wrong. Then it clicked.

“The piano,” she whispered, turning to her partner. “Marcus, where did we get that piano?”

Marcus frowned, following her eyes. “I think Monty and Jasper brought it back from Mt Weather before-“ he stopped, the realisation dawning on his eyes. “Mt Weather. Of course. How could we have forgotten to get rid of that thing?”

Abby shook her head. “Well we can’t drag it out now and bring more attention to it. But…we may not have to. I think I have an idea”.

Puzzlement contorted Marcus’s features as he watched Abby get up and walk to her daughter, whispering something in her ear. Clarke glanced at the furious Grounders and nodded. His eyes rounded in surprise as he watched both of the Griffin women approach the front of the room, standing next to the piano.

“I’m sorry, could I have everyone’s attention please?” Abby called out. Silence fell among the room and everyone lifted their heads up. “I’ve noticed tonight that some of you have seen the piano we brought back from Mt Weather, and I wanted to apologise if anyone was offended by it. Everyone here is our guest tonight, and it was never our intention to disrespect anyone”.

Hushed mummers fell across the crowd as more Grounders’ attention were drawn to the piano from the Murder Mountain. Abby noticed the tensions growing, but ignored it as she continued. “I understand what this piano must symbolise to you. The loved ones we’ve lost and the injustices that were done to each and every one of us can never be forgotten. But this piano can create beautiful music, music that will still be untainted by its creators’ bloodshed”.

Abby turned her head and tilted to her daughter, who took a seat on the piano bench.

“This is a traditional balled that we played back at home in tribute to our lost loved ones. Tonight, we will bring this song back from our homeland to honour all of our loved ones that died in the Mountain”.

Then Clarke began to play a beautiful, breathtaking piece. The notes seemed to leap off the keys and drift through the air, melting into peoples’ ears and stilling people motionless as tranquillity settled in the room.

Abby chewed her lower lip nervously as she waited for their reactions, praying that her plan would work. Gradually, the Grounders stone-cold expressions cracked, their eyes softening just a little and their whispers fading as they listened to the heavenly music in awe.

Clarke played the last key, the note lingering in the air. There was no round of applause. But there was no outrage exploding across the floor either. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Commander Lexa raised her glass, tilting her head down in a nod.

“Thank you Wanheda for playing such a beautiful piece. And thank you Abby Kom Skaikru, Mother of Wanheda, for your honour to our dead”.

Abby smiled and bowed her head politely. When she lifted her head up she spotted Marcus from afar, who was staring at her like she was the moon and the stars. It warmed her heart like nothing else could.

…

The tension had for the most part had fizzled out, and everyone was back to drinking, chatting and mingling together once more. Somewhere along the night, Monty had hopped onto the piano to play a few lighter songs.

Nobody was sure who started dancing first. Although Marcus was sure that it was Jasper, who had drunken himself into intoxication long ago, and was swaying clumsily a few feet away from the piano, a goblet of moonshine hanging in his hand.  Soon, more kids were dragging dining tables and chairs to the back of the room as the Grounders watched with curiosity. Now, a wide dance floor was revealed, and the Arcadians were out dancing to the music. Even Bellamy was trying to drag a fighting Octavia onto the dance floor, and Raven and Wick were swaying (a little clumsily) in each other’s arms too. Clarke had managed to inch Lexa closer to the dance floor so the two were still talking, but every so often Marcus caught them sway and move a little to the music. Slowly, the commotion begun to attract some of the Grounders’ interests, and the younger Grounder kids were now spinning around freely on the floor, with some of their parents laughing and joining in on the Skaikru festivities too.

Never in all of his time on the earth did Marcus believe that he would see such a thing. _Unity._ That’s how he would sum it up. The unity between all of the clans.  

“Hey”.

Marcus lifted his head up to see Abby, his lips softening into a smile. He was surprised at the light and very out of character way that Abby greeted him, with a smile and a playful nudge of his ribs.

“You’re not going to join them?” she asked, tilting her head towards the dance floor, where David Miller and Hannah were now spinning on the floor.

Marcus repressed a breathy chuckle at the sight.

“I don’t think so”.

“Oh come on, it could be fun”.

Marcus turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious? I’m pretty sure I just saw Raven trying to devour Wick’s face, and Octavia trying to claw at Bellamy. I don’t think I want to be going over there now”.

But Abby was suddenly tugging on his arm, a teasing smile dancing on her lips. “Come on Marcus, we deserve to celebrate tonight’s success. _Our_ success”.

 “Abby, I don’t think it would be appropriate for the Grounders to witness Arcadia’s leaders -“

His words were cut off as Abby gave him a final tug and an eye roll, pulling him towards her. Soon she was dragging him onto the dance floor, but he wasn’t fighting her anymore. Instead he was spinning her towards him and catching her into his arms.

It didn’t take them long to realise just how terrible and painfully embarrassing the two of them were at…at whatever you could call this, because it certainly wasn’t dancing. Marcus wasn’t sure how the younger guys managed to effortlessly twirl their partners in and out, and step their feet in sync together, whilst Marcus and Abby were tripping all over each other, hands unsure of where to go. Soon Abby was laughing a bubbly, throaty chuckle as she held onto his shoulders to steady herself. She buried her face into his chest as if she could hide her embarrassment.

“God, this was a terrible idea,” she muttered into his chest, her chuckles soon ceasing in her chest.

Marcus repressed a breathy chuckle of his own. “You’re right. I feel old, but…I don’t regret you pulling me out here”.

Abby lifted her head up, her eyes blooming with surprise as she studied him. Marcus’s eyes had always been like black marble, stone cold and chilling as they would cut you with just one stare. But since he had arrived to earth, they had grown warm and soft, like melting chocolate. Now the eyes that had once made her insides freeze and boil in rage all at once with just one look, now sent her heart fluttering wildly like a leaf caught in a hurricane. And tonight, his eyes seemed to be dark yet tender all at once, and in that moment, they were melting her heart to slush.

Marcus’s breath caught in his throat as he caught her studying him, realising just how close they were. He could almost feel her heart thumping against his chest as he heard his drumming in his ears.  Hesitantly, Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist, her breath catching in her chest. But she didn’t pull away. Instead, her arms slipped up his shoulders and entangled around his neck.

Before the two of them knew it, they were swaying together on the spot, not quite in time with the music, but they were as close as two people caught in a moment could get.

“This isn’t too hard,” Marcus murmured, shattering the silence.

Abby breathed out a content sigh. “You did well tonight Marcus. The Commander respects you. It may not be true for all of the Clans, but Indra said that many of the Trikru people hold you in high regard”.

“You did well too Abby. You thought of the plan to get Clarke to play the piano, and turn a symbol of war and death into a way of honouring the Grounders’ lost ones.  How did you think of it?”

Abby lifted her shoulder in a shrug. “I remembered teaching Clarke to play the piano. She wanted to learn that song ever since her father passed away. Since then, it was the only song she would ever play”.

The way she spoke of Jake’s death, with calmness and clarity, was so far from the way her lips used to tremble and her breath stop short in her throat when his name was mentioned.

“It’s a beautiful balled,” Abby continued. “And I guess the piano reminded me of the first time she was able to play it flawlessly. We were lucky tonight though, it was a risky plan”.

But Marcus shook his head. “It was smart. And it may have very well saved this alliance”.

Abby’s lips tilted up into a smile. “I’m not so sure about that”.

“Why not?”

“Well for starters, Indra seems to like you”.

Marcus frowned and followed her gaze to Indra, who had been watching them curiously from afar. The warrior quickly turned her head away and went back to talking to Octavia.

“I don’t think she would let her people break this alliance and her newfound friendship with you”.

Her tone was normal, but the teasing glint in her eyes suggested something else. Marcus gaped at her, stirring another chuckle from her chest.

“ _Indra_? God, no. Besides, I think I prefer Blondes”.

And he pulled her closer into his arms.

Her breathy chuckle continued to rumble in her chest. “Marcus, I was joking. But good to know”.

_‘But good to know’._

His heart leapt hopefully. _What was he supposed to make out of that?_ But then her head was falling on his shoulder, and his thoughts dissolved to mush.

“I’m so glad we were able to do this,” Abby sighed contently into his neck.

 Marcus looked down at her, a soft smile tracing his lips. “Cement our alliance with the Grounders, you mean?”

She cast him a flicker of a smile from below. “Yes, that too”.

His heart skipped another joyful beat.

“Abby?” he whispered, the words coming out a little breathier than he had planned.

Abby hummed in response, and he tightened his arms around her petite frame. He could smell her now, the scent of soap and lemon that she loved to wash her hair with. His fingers slowly unravelled and circled around her lower back, sending waves of shivers up her spine. Her fingers were now ghosting across his neck too, gently playing with the back of his hair.

 Marcus swallowed back a groan. “Abby?”

Abby finally lifted her head up, staring at him with a content smile. “Yes?”

Marcus blinked down at her, his breath jumping in his chest. _I think I’ve fallen in love with you._ Those were the thoughts that rushed into his head, itching behind his lips. _I love you._ But instead he replied,

“You really do look beautiful tonight”.

Abby bit back a smile and dipped her head down, and Marcus added her blush to the list of things he loved about her. She studied him again once her blush had faded, shaking her head slightly.

“You know, if someone were to tell me that one night I would be dancing with Marcus Kane on earth, I would have rushed them straight to medical. Everything’s changed so much since then… _we’ve_ changed so much”.  

Indra’s previous words suddenly returned to him. _‘But I wonder Marcus, why are you telling me all of this, and not her?’_ Marcus found himself shaking his head. “No, _you_ changed me Abby. You’re still the same, dedicated, tenacious woman I knew on the Arc. But I only grew to appreciate her on Earth”.

Abby’s eyes rounded, before her lips blossomed into a smile. “Marcus, I never changed you. You did that yourself when you realised that there was another way to live life”.

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re the reason I changed”.

Abby’s breath caught in her throat, truly lost for words.

They weren’t dancing anymore; their gentle swaying had begun to slow down a while ago. But they were still holding each other closely, motionless, waiting…

Marcus swallowed thickly. The three little words were rushing back to him, itching impatiently behind his lips to be said. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

He wanted to whisper those words into her ear, into her lips, and murmur them like a prayer across every inch of her skin and over her beating heart. _How long had he imagined himself telling her?_

Marcus found her eyes again, trying to steady his hammering heart. His thoughts finally stopped wrestling together in a mess, slowly dissolving away and leaving behind those three little words. _I love you._

“Abby, I need to tell you, I-“

“Abby, Marcus”.

Marcus’s heart plummeted.

Azgedia’s approached the two, bowing his head down. Abby stepped away from Marcus and turned her attention to King Roan.

“I was hoping I could have the honour of this dance?”

Abby’s eyes widened with surprise. She briefly glanced at Marcus before turning back to Roan, offering him a smile.

“Yes, of course”.

He took her hand and led her away from Marcus and further onto the floor.

Marcus tore his eyes away, his heart limp and cracking in his throat. He turned his back from the couple, oblivious to Abby’s sad eyes watching him, as she danced with the man that she wished was Marcus Kane.

…

It wasn’t long before the celebrations had moved outside. The Grounders had grown bored of the metal indoor walls and like the Arcadians, wanted to light some bonfires and watch the stars. Even so, Abby was so caught up with entertaining one guest after the next that she had lost track of Marcus completely.

She found him later on in the night. By now the Grounders had gone home and their people had retried, except for a few Arcadians who dwindled behind to share stories under the stars and watch the crackling fire slowly burn out.

The first thing Abby heard when she entered the room was music. The ballad was breathtaking, the heavenly notes floating into her ears and melting warm into her heart. The music seemed to stir something deep within her chest, gently tugging on her heartstrings and pulling her further towards the sound.   Abby followed the music and found Marcus sitting at the piano, his fingers elegantly bending the keys and gracing across the keyboard.

Marcus was so lost in the music that he didn’t notice Abby approaching him until her shadow fell over the keys. His fingers ceased.

“Don’t stop, the music’s beautiful”.

He lifted his head up, shrugging sheepishly. “I can’t recall the rest anyway”.

Abby hesitated, staring at the seat next to Marcus as if contemplating sitting down next to him. In the end she slid up onto the edge of the piano and crossed one leg over the other, her heel dangling a few feet away from his knee.  Marcus inhaled sharply as the split of her dress parted, exposing her bare leg and upper thigh to his lustrous eyes. He quickly tore his eyes away from her naked skin and tried to ignore the fantasies of her bare legs wrapping around his waist. _How did she always have this hold of him? And that dress…_

“That’s a shame. I’d love to hear you finish it. I didn’t know that you could play like that”.

Her voice disrupted his fantasies, dragging him back to reality. “Vera taught me when I was a child. Back then I had found it to be a waste of time, but she insisted that it was good for the soul,” he let out a breathy chuckle at the memory. “I guess her lessons stayed with me ever since”.

“Well if I had known, I would have come here in the first place. I couldn’t find you outside and thought that you had gone to bed. Or home with the Grounders, Clarke and I weren’t sure,” she added with a playful smile.

Surprise bloomed in his eyes. “You were looking for me?”

Abby lowered her eyes and shrugged. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodnight. Besides, earlier tonight I…I kind of got the impression that there was something else you wanted to tell me”.

Abby looked back down at him, hope reflecting in her eyes.

_This was his chance. One of the few and fleeting moments he had to tell her!_ His lips parted, but as it always did, the words froze in his throat, falling limp on his tongue. He swallowed. He tried again. Swallowed once more.

Finally Marcus said quietly, “There was, but I can’t recall what”.

“Oh”. Abby’s eyes flickered down, disappointment heavy in her tone. “Well, let me know if you remember in the morning”. She smiled, but it didn’t quiet meet her eyes. “Good night Marcus”.

Then Marcus was watching her leave, black satin sliding off the piano as she slipped away. His heart pounded, his thoughts like hot-coal beating in his head. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She was leaving, and he had to stop her. _He would never get another chance again!_

“Abby, wait!”

Abby stopped, spinning around. His words piled up in his mouth again and he tried once more.

“Can you play the piano?”

Surprise blossomed in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. Abby returned and sat down onto the cushioned bench next to him.

“Not quite as good as you I’m afraid, but I do remember a few notes”.

Then her fingers were dancing elegantly across the keys, her eyes firm and focused, small lines creasing her forehead in concentration. She was captivating. The tune she played was just as stunning and mesmerising as her fingers gracing across the keys.

Towards the end of the song Abby began to shift closer to Marcus to reach the keys that were near his side. Marcus’s breath hitched in his throat when her thigh brushed against his, exposing a flicker of bare skin. He felt his thigh growing warm through his jeans at the skin contact, and fought the urge to slip his hand past the thin black fabric and up her leg.

Gradually, the song came to an end and Abby pressed the final key down, the last note lingering in the air.  

Abby closed the lid down, covering the keys. “Well, there it is. Like I said, I’m still a little rusty”.

“No, it was beautiful”. Marcus’s eyes were sincere when he said it, tugging a small smile onto her lips. 

Silence grew in the air, the two of them realising just how close they were sitting, but neither one wanting to draw attention to it. Abby’s fingers slid from the piano board and to her dress, straightening the satin material down. Her fingers begun to subconsciously and nervously fiddle with the material, and soon her fingers were mutilating the side of her dress.

Marcus quickly caught her fingers, gently pulling them away from her lap and towards his. Abby’s heart jumped in her chest and her eyes flickered up, staring at him questioningly.

“I didn’t want you to ruin your dress”.

“Oh”. Abby’s eyes drifted down to the crumpled part of her dress. “Oops. I didn’t notice. I guess I’m just nervous”.

“Nervous?”

Abby’s eyes rounded when she realised the words that had rolled off her tongue. “Oh, not nervous, I just meant that I,” she swallowed back the rest of her rambles down, mentally kicking herself. “Never mind”.

Marcus winced, staring at her peculiarly. “No, tell me”.

Abby took a steady breath. “Well, should I be nervous?”

Marcus frowned. He wasn’t expecting that response. But she was still staring at him intently, waiting. “What do you mean?”

Abby shrugged, her fingers playing with her dress again. “I don’t know. I feel like you’ve wanted to tell me something important all night, but hesitant about doing so. I’m not sure if I should be worried or not”.

Marcus swallowed. “You’re right. But it’s not what you think”.

She lifted her eyes up to his again. “Marcus, I’m not sure what to think…so tell me”.

Marcus took a steady breath, trying to collect his thoughts together. But as they always did, his words jammed up in his throat when he met her golden brown eyes. She was still waiting for him, patiently, her eyes soft and lips tilted into a reassuring smile; nothing about her conveyed that she was pressuring him to continue. So how long would Marcus keep Abby Griffin waiting? Until the next day? Or the next week? Or until they got caught in another near death situation?

But no matter how hard he tried, the words remained frozen in his throat, sticky like glue on his tongue and trapped in his barb-wired jaw.

So Marcus Kane did the next best thing.

He closed the space between them and kissed her.

Abby inhaled sharply into his mouth, his kiss taking her breath away. It was soft and tender, head slightly tilted to the side and lips moving together. Slowly Marcus pushed her hair behind her ear and went to cradle her face, encouraging her to lean further into his touch as he guided her further into his lips. And with their kiss he felt the waves of emotions and feelings that he had harvested towards Abby during their stay on earth burst in his chest like an explosion, and spilling from his lips to hers.

But just as she deepened the kiss Marcus pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he said a little breathlessly.

That wasn’t how he had ever imagined their first kiss to go. In his mind they were always out in a dandelion field, or in his quarters on the couch, and certainly not out in the open making out on a piano.

But Abby was smiling at him nonetheless, desire darkening her eyes. “Don’t be”.

And she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. This one was hotter than before, _passionate,_ and sent electrical currents crackling down her skin and shivering up her spine. Abby’s hands crept onto his thigh as she bunched the material of his shirt through her other hand, pulling him closer to her. His tongue soon slipped through her parted lips, drawing a moan from the base of her throat as she leaned further into his touch.

She had meant to pull away. She had meant to pull away long ago. Yet his hand was slipping up her thigh and through her parted dress, fingers tracing patterns down the curve of her hip and dipping underneath the back of her thigh. Abby felt the last of her control crumble. _What was he doing to her?_    

“Marcus,” she breathed into his lips.

His teeth playfully bit her lower lip, cutting her protests off. His other hand slid from her cheek and sculpted its way down her curves, slipping underneath her dress.

“ _Marcus,”_ she protested again, her fingers digging deeper into his thigh as she fought back another moan. “We can’t…here-“

But her words faded out into a biting when she felt him kiss the spot behind her ear, his teeth nibbling the curve of her ear.

“Still want me to stop?” He whispered into her ear.

Abby shivered under his ministrations, trying to maintain some self-control. “Marcus, anyone can walk in now-“

Marcus suddenly picked her up from the back of her thighs, releasing a gasp from her chest. He propped her up on the front of the now closed keyboard, seizing her lips in another kiss. Abby felt her lips respond instinctively to his kiss, before she finally mustered the control to push him back.

“We can’t do this here,” she hissed, breathless.

He just smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Why not? Everyone’s retired to bed. And if i recall, it was you who kissed me the second time”.

Abby’s eyes flashed dangerously, but he saw the flicker of desire behind them. “I was…caught in a moment. This isn’t sensible -“

Once again, her voice died down into a breathy sigh as his lips found her neck. They continued to pepper a trail of kisses down the slope of her neck, nipping along her tender skin and sucking her accelerating pulse.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers slipped up her dress once more, ghosting along her thigh and teasing the heat between her legs.

“ _Marcus”._

He could already feel the desire pooling quickly between her thighs as he stroked her, sending her back arching towards him and her legs wrapping around his waist.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me” he whispered, releasing a huffy growl which quickly faded into another moan, her hips thrusting up to meet his hand.

Marcus smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, swallowing another moan.

It was amazing that they managed to stay in that position at all, with Abby leaning precariously on the edge of the piano board, one of Marcus’s hands on her hips to steady her in place, whilst the other teased and tortured her body until she thought that that she would cry with pleasure.

It wasn’t long before the waves of pleasure built up within her and rolled throughout her body as his fingers sent her over the edge. Abby slipped from the keyboard and fell into his arms, breathless. But then she was kissing him again, taking him by surprise. Her hands went to the collar of his shirt as she guided him further back until he was cornering her into the curve of the piano.

Abby broke the kiss, fire and lust consuming her eyes. It was enough to make him groan with desire. Her hands were slipping under his shirt and roaming his torso as she leaned up to capture his lips in another biting kiss. Her lips ventured down to the dip of his throat as her hands trailed down too, quick fingers soon unbuckling his belt. Marcus inhaled sharply when she felt her fingers slip inside his briefs to wrap around him. He groaned as her fingers made slow, delicious movements up and down him, her teasing smirk driving him mad.

It wasn’t long before he had her hoisted up against the edge of the piano, her legs wrapped around his as he buried himself deep within her. Abby bit back a moan, her head tilting back as she felt him move inside her, her hips arching up to meet his rhythm. She leaned back up it was to capture his lips in another bruising kiss, her breath catching every time he slid deeper into her, arching her hips further to meet his thrusts. Her hands steadied onto his shoulders as she let out another breathless cry, slowly reaching her climax. His hands slipped from her waist and went to tease the fire between her thighs, sending her over the edge. Marcus soon followed after a few more thrusts, his fingers clenched around her hips.

Abby slinked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer towards her so she could rest her head against his shoulder as she tried to catch his breath. Marcus rested his hands against the edge of the piano as his breathing gradually returned. Marcus was the first to release her when he went to pull his pants back up, and Abby did the same.

“I never wanted it to be like that,” Marcus said hoarsely, taking her by surprise.

Abby lifted her eyes up to meet his, a teasing smile playing on her lips. “What? Fucking me against a piano?”

Marcus blinked back, surprised at her vulgar choice of words. But Abby just pulled him towards her and brushed her lips against his.

“Don’t be sorry,” she whispered, her forehead falling onto his. “I don’t regret anything”.

 “I don’t either, it’s just…”

“You wanted it to be special?” Abby finished the sentence for him. “Marcus, just because it was like this, doesn’t mean that it didn’t mean anything”. Abby slid her arms down his shoulders and reached for his hands, giving them a small squeeze. “I was just happy to be with you”.

Marcus smiled and he kissed her gently. “I’m not saying that I’m not happy either, Abby, you can’t imagine how I’m feeling. But I had just always imagined-“

She pressed her fingers to his lips, radiating a small smile. “I know Marcus. Besides, it still doesn’t mean that it can’t all go the way you wanted it to tonight”.

Then she reached for his hand and guided through the slit in her dress and towards the desire pooling between her thighs. She saw the flames darkening his eyes, coursing desire throughout her body.

Abby released his hands and brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth, whispering “Come find me in my quarters tonight”.

And then she slipped away in a whisper of black satin.

…

Marcus reached her quarters minutes later. He opened the door to her room and walked in. Abby was standing in the middle of her living room, the black dress still shimmering around her frame. With her hair now a tousle of messy curls and her cheeks a little flushed, Marcus was sure that he could get drunk off of her sight alone.

Marcus approached her, feeling a little unsure of himself. But he knew one thing. _He had to tell her how he felt tonight._ Because Marcus knew that he would never get another chance again.

Abby lifted her head up when she heard the door click shut, watching Marcus approach her. She didn’t waste another precious second. She closed the space between them, her hands curling around his neck as she brought his lips crashing down onto hers. His hands slid around her waist, squeezing and sculpting the back of her curves.

“Abby,” he broke the kiss, his forehead dipping down to meet hers. “I need you to know now, before I miss another chance to tell you-“

But she pressed her lips to his in another hungry kiss, stopping him short. When they parted once more she met his eyes with her fiery gaze and whispered, “ _Ai hodness yu”._

_I love you._

Marcus’s heart stopped short, his breath hitching in his throat. Then Abby brushed her lips against his, kissing him slowly and deeply, her lips melting into his. Her hands cradled his face as she breathed into his lips once more,

“ _Ai hodness yu Marcus”._

_I love you Marcus._

His heart burst into flames, spreading buzzing warmth throughout his entire body as her words floated him three feet into the air.  His lips went crashing back onto hers, his hands pulling her closer to him as he swallowed her whispers that were heaven to his ears,

“ _I love you”._

“ _Ai hodness yu Abby Griffin”._

Abby inhaled sharply at his words. Marcus kissed his way down her neck and the valley between her breasts, all the while muttering, _‘Ai hodness yu Abby Griffin’._

_I love you Abby Griffin._

Then his fingers were threading through the black ribbon tied around her neck, and just as he had fanaticised doing all night, Marcus Kane pulled the ribbon, sending her dress fluttering down and into a black pool around her.

Abby gasped, her lustrous eyes widening onto his. She felt his fingers ghost down her arms and her sides, fire dancing in his eyes. _The way he looked at her…_ it was enough to catch her entire body on fire.

Then he was kissing her jaw, her neck, her breasts, sending her into a moaning mess. All the while his hands were enveloping her breasts, his fingers tickling her sides and ghosting down her spine until she was sighing contently and squirming and shivering under his feathery light touches. And all the while Marcus was murmuring into her skin,

_“Ai haiplana…ai niron”_

He was falling to his knees now as his lips ventured down to the planes of her stomach, his face buried deep into her skin as he closed his eyes,

“ _Ai salutem”._

_My Queen…my love…my salvation_

Abby’s breath caught in her throat. The words stirred in her heart, evoking deeper emotions that trembled throughout her body. But she barely had time to process any of the Trigedasleng, because his fingers were inching her underwear her legs. Then he was burying his head between her thighs, sending her melting with desire.

Abby moaned breathlessly, her eyes fluttering and hips arching towards his mouth. He was licking and sucking achingly slow at her centre, waves of aching pleasure quickly building up within her. Her fingers soon tangled through his hair as she guided him deeper towards her, his tongue burying within her and sending her body and world on fire.

Abby had lost all ability to breathe. All the while pleasure continued to roll through her, sending her heart galloping and her body into a trembling mess. She held onto his shoulders to stop herself from collapsing under the weight of her own pleasure.

_“Marcus”._

She was crying out now, begging him for more, to give him that sweet release. Finally, his mouth brought her to her climax. Abby fell into his ready arms, where he scooped her up bridal style and guided her over to her bed.

Marcus barely tore off his shirt before Abby was tugging him down on top of her, capturing his lips in a breathless kiss.

“I love you Abby,” he breathed into her lips. “ _Ai haiplana…ai niron...ai salutem…”_

His lips continued to explore every inch of her skin, marking his messages of love deep into her skin.

_‘My Queen…my lover…my salvation’_

And as his body covered hers, limbs tangling under the covers as they lost themselves to each other, Abby breathlessly cried out her love for him too.

_‘Yes Marcus. I am yours, forever…always’._

…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really struggled with that ending. I think this fic failed because I kind of just started writing the dress prompt and let the fic flow on, letting it take me wherever it took me, and then realising that I’d need to finish this at some point. God, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are love <3 and let’s all try and survive until the next episode. I know that it’s going to kill me.


End file.
